Sunflower Fields (A Ukraine Estonia LEMON)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: Eduard visits his friend (and crush) Irunya at her home country, but when she trips in a field of sunflowers, things start to get as hot as the shining sun above! Warning: Explicit!


"Irunya! Where are you?"

Eduard heard familiar giggling as he called out her name. The grassy terrain crunched below his feet as he ran rapidly into the field of brightly-colored sunflowers. The sun was beginning to set, and the skyline was becoming a light orange shade that illuminated his environment perfectly. Everything seemed to be so joyful and happy, sharing the same yellow hues as the sunflowers and the setting sun.

He walked around for a few minutes, moving through the crowded, tall plants to track down the sound of laughter. The sound continued, making the young man's heart flutter like a big butterfly in his chest. When he heard a thump, the giggling turned to full-out laughter. Walking a few steps forward, whilst moving a few thick sunflower stems and leaves aside, he saw the Ukrainian girl kneeling and laughing.

"Silly me! I suck! I tripped!" she howled, joviality still present in her voice. Eduard sat down in front of her and let out a giggle, adjusting his glasses as he studied her carefully.

Irunya Braginskya had been a good friend of his for some time now, but he acknowledged his deeper feelings for her soon after they met. It wasn't at first sight, but it was the fact that he felt bad for her. She came from a poor family who farmed for a living and at the age of twenty, she still lived in her small Ukrainian village. Eduard thought she was a very beautiful girl, of course, from her platinum blonde, chin length hair held back by a few hair clips and a blue bandana. She had bland dark blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a homely manner. Today she was not wearing the usual white blouse and pants with suspenders; she was wearing a dark blue, voluminous skirt with a butter yellow sheer blouse which accentuated her enormous, natural bust. Eduard was so intrigued by the contents of her blouse, and it wasn't just this time...it was every time he saw her. Just thinking of their size and fullness when he wasn't in the Ukraine visiting her made him harden to the point where a bulge showed through his pants. Eduard loved her, his emotions intensifying as he noticed a rip on the top of her blouse where the buttons were. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, looking at the area the rip was in so he could convey it to her without embarrassment.

"Oh dear god," she said, shaking her head with pink, blushing cheeks as she struggled to cover up the hole in her blouse. Eduard protested with his eyes, but also moved her hand away from her large bosom. He licked his lips subtly, Irunya looking at him strangely. She, in turn, liked Eduard but hid her feelings out of fear of heartbreak and rejection.

"Don't...you don't have to hide, Irunya," he told her, blushing violently. Irunya shook her head frantically.

"This is humiliating! On top of it, my big boobies are making my back hurt a lot," she whined. This was not unusual; Eduard was used to this and normally expected it, but he was so desperate to show her he really had feelings for her. Sympathizing with her pain, he crawled over a few inches and began rubbing and patting her back gently. Irunya blushed, but still enjoyed his touch.

"I'm sorry you have pain, Irunya," Eduard told her, his fingers gliding over the yellow fabric that covered her back. She looked back into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm feeling a little better," she told him, relieving him of the thought that he may have been bothering her. He smiled, inhaling the fresh, unusual scent of the tall sunflowers around them. The sunlight added to their strangely alluring fragrance as he inhaled deeply.

"What a beautiful day," he said.

"Oh? It's nearly sunset," Irunya contradicted.

"I know, but it is still beautiful. Whenever the sun is up, I am happy," Eduard said, looking into her eyes as he began caressing her cheek. "But when I am with you, it is even better." The sound of his voice captivated her so easily-it was like she fell deeper in love with him at an instant. Her cheeks turned a bright, rosy tint as his gentle touch sent chills of joy down her spine.

"Eduard," she said.

"Yes, Irunya. I really like you," he confessed, leaning in to kiss her. His lips crashed onto hers, and while Irunya was surprised at first, she relaxed with passing seconds as he held her close with his hands on her waist and her arms snaked around his neck and shoulders. Eduard loved the taste and feel of her lips, but he was turned on at the feeling of her enormous breast pressing against his chest. The inseam of his pants grew tighter as they continued kissing. Within a matter of moments, Irunya broke the kiss.

"I...like you, too, Eduard," she told him, kissing his cheek gently. Smirking, he kissed her passionately, enjoying the feeling of her bosom pressing against his chest. He held her tightly, causing her to moan in their kiss just before he broke it to speak. Irunya stared into his eyes.

"Have you ever been with a man, Irunya?" Eduard asked, causing her to blush a dark shade of red at such a question.

"Why do you ask such things?" she questioned.

"I am just curious," he replied, looking down at her smooth cotton skirt to feel the fabric. To Irunya, it felt like he was touching her thigh; she enjoyed the feeling, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Eduard, in turn, crashed his lips onto hers with such force that she fell back onto the grass.

Kneeling between her legs, he pinned her skirt firmly to the ground as his kissing drive her wild. She moaned delicately, feeling his hand go to the hole in the middle of her shirt. His grip on the edge of the tear was firm, so he broke the kiss in order to rip the rest of her already-ruined shirt. She squealed in shock, blushing as her sizeable cleavage became more visible. Eduard looked down, caressing the exposed parts of her fullness; he knew they were begging for him to release them from their confines in her bra. Irunya reached to the front of her bra and unhooked the front clasp for him, knowing that he wanted to see and do maybe more to her most well-known feature.

"Here," she groaned lightly, finally unhooking the clasp. "It hooks in the front."

Eduard pulled the cups off her breasts and looked at them, his eyes hungry with insane lust as his hand ran over them. She moaned heavily, panting as she felt his tongue brush her left nipple. She held him close to her, running her fingers through his blond hair as he suckled her. Irunya blushed with a slight bit of embarrassment-he reminded her of a baby taking in milk from its mother.

"Eduard...oh," she moaned, his other hand caressing her other breast with gentle, slow strokes. He moaned as he took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking her wildly and vivaciously.

"Eduard," she repeated. His name sounded more like a sacred chant as she continued rubbing his head. His mouth still feasted lightly on her nipples as he reached up her skirt to stroke her through her panties. She gasped enough for him to notice, and he liked that she was enjoying herself. The thin fabric of her panties was soaked with her juices, especially where he was stroking her. Eduard continued kissing her breasts as his fingers teased her divinity.

"Eduard!" she moaned, blushing madly from the sensations. He smirked, sucking on a nipple before speaking.

"You are so wet," he said. He stopped, leaving her body begging for more of his sweet torment.

"Why did you stop?" she questioned. "More, please!" She was really begging now, and it aroused Eduard greatly.

"Wait a moment," he told her, reaching under her bottom to pull her panties off. Irunya blushed, the undergarment traveling down her skirt slowly as he smirked jokingly. He then leaned forward toward her newly-exposed womanhood, his tongue brushing her folds slowly. She jolted upon first feeling the sensation.

"Eduard! What are you...oh...ah," she moaned.

He began licking from the bottom of her wetness to the top, slowly as he took his time with pleasuring her. Irunya tried to relax her upper body by laying with her arms spread out, preventing her hips from bucking too soon. When he started sucking her small bundle of nerves, she blushed and arched her back quickly.

"Ed-E-Eduard," she sighed, flattening her back one more time against the warm blades of green and tan grass. The remains of her blouse were still on her, but her breasts were fully exposed, nipples hardened greatly from the pleasure. He reached up, fondling one in his hand, making her gasp loudly.

"Ah!" she moaned. "It's amazing! More!"

"More?" Eduard asked, sticking the index finger of his free hand inside of her slowly. As she moaned, he slid it in and out, her juices lubricating his finger just perfectly as he determined that she was definitely ready for him to go inside her. He undid his belt and unzipped his slacks, lifting the front of her skirt up so he could kneel between her legs and rub the head of his member to her liquidity. He looked down into her eyes, smiling down at her as he pushed himself into her liquid heat slowly. She arched her back.

"Ah! Eduard!" she whimpered, arching her back. He held her close to him, starting as slow as he entered her, going in only so deep in order to tease her and make her beg for more.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Irunya nodded.

"Yes. It didn't hurt too much. You can move now," she told him.

Her arms snaked around his neck as his hands travelled down to her hips, holding them as he went wild inside of her. They moaned together, satisfied with the pleasure they were getting evenly from each other.

"Irunya! It's amazing inside of you!" he shouted, tilting her bucking hips upward so he could hit her sweet spot.

"AH! Вона відчуває себе так добре. Я збираюся оніміли!" she moaned in her mother tongue, her heart racing faster than percussion underneath the Estonian.

"See on kerimine minu ümber," he groaned, speaking his language as he moved faster inside of her. He still had most of his clothes on, but his member was sticking out of his pants. Almost every inch of his body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. When he felt like he was nearing his climax, he held her close and whispered forcefully into her ear.

"I am about to-" He came inside of her, making Irunya feel a strange, warm fluidity flow inside her. He pulled out of her and looked down, putting his erection back in his pants as he looked down at Irunya. She looked exhausted, her enormous, natural breasts rising up and down in sync with her breathing.

"Ma armastan sind," he told her. Her eyes widened, looking up at him "What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you, Irunya," he repeated, leaning forward to kiss her gently. Returning it wholeheartedly, she broke the kiss to answer.

"I love you, too, Eduard," she told him, sitting up to put her panties back where they belonged under her skirt. She then hooked her bra back up, but knew she had nothing on her at that moment to fix her blouse.

"It's alright," he said. "I love how that looks."

"Don't be foolish! I look a mess!" Irunya contradicted.

"Come on. Why don't we call it a day, eh?" he suggested.

With that, he picked her up bridal-style and walked in the seemingly never ending sunflower field toward her small house. This sure was the best sunny day he had ever had in his life.


End file.
